Return to Me
by yra
Summary: I know those eyes. A brief moment between a Shitennou and Senshi.


_A/N: Amongst other things, just proof that I'm not dead! I Will Give You, and a couple of other stories, are being heavily worked on! Per usual, yra is running a little behind. Gomen! And yes, for anyone who asked, there _will_ be a sequel to Out of the Abyss. This is kind of a companion to one moment more, the thoughts of a Shitennou watching a particular Senshi. Put in whichever pairing you like best.  
_

_Disclaimer: I'm poor, leave me alone._

Perhaps it is the way her hair blows in the wind. Perhaps it is the way her mouth moves, speaking, pouting, laughing. Perhaps it is the sound of her voice, the way her shoulders rise, the way her hands move when she talks. Perhaps it is all these things.

But I think it is her eyes. So brilliant, mercilessly gentle, kind and passionate and wild all at once.

_I know those eyes._

I see her in the crowd. I watch her as she looks through the windows of stores, as she talks to the other girls around her. They are like a strange blur, a rainbow of color dancing around her. I care nothing for them. They are merely a background for those eyes.

_Where have I seen them before? How do I know them?_

She laughs again, her head turning towards me. Our eyes meet.

Laughter.

It sounds like mine, but I've never laughed like that before. Warm, gentle, and for a moment my hand moves, as though to brush the hair away from her face. But she is across the road, too far away to touch.

Laughter.

Is it hers? Sweet, sweet laughter, full of a joy I've never known. Her hand moves, too. Just slightly, an inch towards mine. I wish I could move, take her hand, tell her everything will be alright now.

Tears.

I taste them on my lips, even though I don't cry. I never cry. It is weakness, foolish and dangerous. I would be burnt to ashes for such emotions. But I feel like crying now, feel like raging and screaming and running to those eyes.

Tears.

She is not crying, but I see them on her face. I know they ran there once, poured forth in a flood. She sobbed once before me, begging me with those eyes not to leave her, to hold her and stay with her, and to hell with everything and everyone else.

Blood.

It's on my hands, under my nails, pouring down my face. Invisible to all but those eyes. I see it reflected there, the blood of people I have never met, victims dead before I was born. Blood on pristine white steps, on silver doors, on a wicked silver blade. Blood on pale white skin, on her red lips, in her eyes as they are dying.

Blood.

It's on her hands, too. My blood. Her hands, both shaking, white gloves saturated with red gore. She has finished me, cut me and killed me, and she is begging me to stay with her. Madness, but even as I die at her hands I want to hold her.

A kiss.

Both of us know it was there, once. Two strangers, staring across an ocean of nameless faces, we remember a kiss never shared between our two mouths. It's in her eyes, and I know it's in mine, too. She looks ready to laugh, to cry, to bleed for me all over again. I would bleed out onto this wretched planet all my blood to kiss her one more time.

She takes a stumbling step forward, no longer wrapped in the rainbow of her companions, so alone in the crowd. Her wide, wide eyes are smiling a little, inviting me to her side.

_Throw off the shackles of darkness. Leave the bonds of ice and power and return to me, my love._

Love.

There is love in her eyes.

I think…there is love in mine.

I just wish I could remember what it all meant.

A hand catches my arm, a voice hisses my name.

"Lady Beryl wants you."

A rainbow cuts between us. Her eyes disappear, and I am free.

Or am I caught deeper than I ever knew?

"Come on!"

He pulls me around, away.

Love.

It turns suddenly sour, that sweet word. Love is weakness. Love is a lie. Love is the death in her eyes, the death she gladly gave me once.

We laughed, we cried, we bled, we died.

We loved once, an eternity ago.

For one second, we loved again.

It is over now.

If I see her again, I will cut her down, crush her under my heel, rid myself of the laughter and tears and blood.

I will kill her again, and this time, the love with it.

I just wish I could remember who she was….


End file.
